2015/July
July 1 Instagram :"Last night on stage singing "Nature Boy"" 7-1-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Off to the next city. In New York just long enough for a cup of coffee and maybe a shower. Prob not a shower." 7-2-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Last night on stage singing "Nature Boy" in Tanglewood https://instagram.com/p/4lp6j5pFG4/" :"Off to the next city. In New York just long enough for a cup of coffee and maybe a shower. Prob not a… https://instagram.com/p/4lzfNipFC8/" Arriving at JFK Airport 7-1-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg 7-1-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears jeans by Oak, Iron Maiden t-shirt, pumps by Manolo Blahnik and sunglasses by RetroSuperFuture. July 3 Bar Americain at Hotel De Paris in Monte-Carlo 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 002.jpeg 7-3-15 Leaving Bar Americain, Hotel De Paris in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Versace. July 4 Instagram :"Oh what a night!" 7-5-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Oh what a night! https://instagram.com/p/4vhTzppFIY/" Cheek To Cheek Tour at Monte-Carlo Summer Festival Arrival 7-4-15 Arriving at Sporting Club in Monte-Carlo 001.jpg 7-4-15 Arriving at Sporting Club in Monte-Carlo 002.jpg At Jimmy'z Sporting Nightclub in Monte-Carlo 7-4-15 At Jimmy'z Sporting Nightclub in Monaco 001.jpg July 5 Instagram Arriving at Côte d'Azur Airport in Nice 7-5-15 At Côte d'Azur Airport in Nice 001.jpg 7-5-15 At Côte d'Azur Airport in Nice 002.jpg 7-5-15 At Côte d'Azur Airport in Nice 003.jpg July 6 Out in Montreux 7-6-15 Out and about in Montreux 001.jpg 7-6-15 Out and about in Montreux 002.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Montreux Jazz Festival Backstage 7-6-15 Backstage concert at Montreux Jazz Festival 001.jpg 7-6-15 Backstage concert at Montreux Jazz Festival 002.jpg Leaving 7-6-15 Out in Montreux 001.jpg 7-6-15 Leaving Montreux Festival 001.jpg July 7 Instagram Twitter :"Me and @itstonybennett singing "Nature Boy" I love singing with him every night. He's brought me back to life." 7-7-15 Twitter 001.jpg Out in Montreux, Switzerland 7-7-15 Out and about in Montreux 001.jpg July 8 Instagram :"Impossible not to feel like a brat after I spoke to my MANiCURist @1classnails in French but we are no longer in France! "We're in Copenhagen Gaga!" Doh" 10608060 1458391017813693 1621086135 n.jpg Twitter :"Impossible not to feel like a brat after I spoke to my MANiCURist @1classnails in French but we are… https://instagram.com/p/44se4gpFNQ/" :"https://instagram.com/p/41rJaUpTmL/" Out in Copenhagen 7-8-15 Out in Copenhagen 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Copenhagen Jazz Festival La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen : Main article: La Fontaine '' Arrival 7-9-15 Arriving at La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg Performance :'Set list:' #"La Vie en Rose" 7-8-15 At La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg 7-8-15 At La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 002.jpg Leaving 7-9-15 Leaving La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg July 9 Instagram :"''Thank you La Fontaine for my new favorite t-shirt and having the boys and I sit in at the Jazz club last night. Copenhagen is for swingin'" 7-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"So happy today in Denmark." 7-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Thank you La Fontaine for my new favorite t-shirt and having the boys and I sit in at the Jazz club… https://instagram.com/p/47ATnNJFN-/" :"@billboard @cphjazz I didn't join the house band, those are my players almost ten years The Brian Newman Quintet." :"Was so cool so many young fans singing old jazz tunes at the show last night. So happy in Denmark. https://instagram.com/p/47PXQjJFLy/" Leaving Pilates Studio in Copenhagen 7-9-15 Leaving a Pilates Studio in Copenhagen 001.jpg Leaving Marriott Hotel in Copenhagen 7-9-15 Out in Copenhagen 001.jpg July 10 Instagram Twitter :"Have a beautiful day love, me and @MissAsiaKinney were playing with Oscars wigs and dresses! ��" 7-10-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"My style is JazzPunk #monsterstyle https://instagram.com/p/4-DEYeJFLy/" :"����my teeshirt and Jean obsession is getting worse I think what does it all mean. https://instagram.com/p/4-DeEVpFMj/" :"Nothing like a blank canvas. https://instagram.com/p/4-EDRlpFN1/" :"��❤️miss you Asia and Koji at home I'm here with fozzi we love you https://instagram.com/p/4-Ee1eJFOx/" :"Makeup sarahtannomakeup https://instagram.com/p/4-FQ0zJFAi/" :"Hair @faspiras #jazzpunk #monsterstyle https://instagram.com/p/4-FpsCpFBQ/" Out and about in Copenhagen 7-10-15 Out and about in Copenhagen 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at North Sea Jazz Festival July 11 Instagram Pata Negra RestoBar in Amsterdam 7-11-15 At Pata Negra Restobar in Amsterdam 001.jpg 7-11-15 Out in Amsterdam 001.jpeg 7-11-15 Out in Amsterdam 002.jpeg 7-11-15 Out and about in Amsterdam 001.jpeg Outside at 2015 ArtZoid Exhibition in Amsterdam 7-11-15 Outside at ArtZuid Exhibition in Amsterdam 001.jpg 7-11-15 Outside at ArtZuid Exhibition in Amsterdam 002.jpg 7-11-15 Outside at ArtZuid Exhibition in Amsterdam 003.jpg At Fondu Restaurant in Amsterdam 7-11-15 At Fondu Restaurant in Amsterdam 001.jpg 7-11-15 At Fondu Restaurant in Amsterdam 002.jpg July 12 Instagram Twitter :"Almost done with this. I wonder who killed Sandy. Then onto some Mark Vonnegut. Kurt Vonnegut's son.… https://instagram.com/p/5BzOcQpFNC/" :"WARNING EXPLICIT BEAUTY https://instagram.com/p/5CN1EVpFAS/" :"Been sporting sarahtannomakeup crystallized and studded eyebrows since JFK honors. We love this look.… https://instagram.com/p/5DMSfYpFFq/" :"The diamond studded and pierced eyebrow #sarahtannomakeup https://instagram.com/p/5DfOm0j2Lm/" Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Amsterdam Inside 7-12-15 At Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg Leaving 7-12-15 Leaving Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Gent Jazz Festival At Grand Reylof Hotel in Ghent 7-12-15 At Hotel Reylof 001.jpg 7-12-15 At Hotel Reylof 002.jpg 7-12-15 Instagram 005.jpg July 13 Instagram Twitter :"#GagaOnAHS I hope u like being scared." :"does this thing go to the moon? https://instagram.com/p/5FL947JFJd/" :"Incredible read. On the more "unsentimental," intellectual side of mental illness...and by that case… https://instagram.com/p/5Fa221JFGL/" :"By. Mark Vonnegut (Kurt's Harvard MD son) who happens to also be bi-polar/schizophrenic...a triumph https://instagram.com/p/5FcXhLpFJe/" Leaving Grand Reylof Hotel in Ghent 7-13-15 Leaving Grand Reylof Hotel in Ghent 001.jpg Perugia San Francesco d'Assisi Umbria International Airport 7-13-15 Arriving at Perugia San Francesco d'Assisi Umbria Int Airport 001.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving Perugia San Francesco d'Assisi Umbria Int Airport 001.jpg La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 7-13-15 At La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 001.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 001.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 002.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 003.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 004.jpg 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 005.jpg July 14 Twitter At gym in Perugia 7-14-15 At gym in Perugia 001.jpg July 15 Instagram Twitter :"Just doing a bit of monster homework Horrible lipstick accident. #AHS https://instagram.com/p/5KuZQHJFDQ/" Cheek To Cheek Tour at Umbria Jazz Festival Backstage 7-15-15 Backstage concert at Umbria Jazz Festival in Perugia 001.jpg Leaving 7-15-15 Out in Perugia, Italy 001.jpg 7-15-15 Out in Perugia, Italy 002.jpg July 16 Instagram :"Me and my bleachin' genius boo boo @fredericaspiras" 7-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg 7-16-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Such a crazy day @itstonybennett and I are nominated for an @TheEmmys for our PBS Cheek To Cheek LIVE special! ����������" Out in Perugia 7-16-15 Out in Perugia, Italy 001.jpg July 17 Instagram Twitter :"Sharks don't realize when they bite me, it's like a honing device. You've swallowed by blood and I… https://instagram.com/p/5PHFPjpFL8/" :"Daddy's jacket is my fav https://instagram.com/p/5QU5F1JFMr/" Leaving a Yoga Studio in Girona 7-17-15 Leaving a Yoga Studio in Girona 001.jpg Perugia Airport 7-17-15 Boarding a flight in Perugia 001.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Cap Roig Festival Leaving 7-17-15 Leaving Cap Roig Festival 001.jpeg 7-17-15 Leaving Cap Roig Festival 002.jpg July 18 Instagram Twitter At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 7-18-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpg 7-18-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 002.jpg 7-18-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg July 19 Instagram Twitter Finish Line Store in Chicago 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 7-19-15 At Finish Line Store in Chicago 001.jpg 7-19-15 Out in Chicago 002.jpg July 20 Instagram Twitter LittleMonsters.com :"Girls night. Thinking about little monsters and the future. Love you so much, so glad we have a place to hang out and be creative." 7-21-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Out in Chicago 7-20-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg July 21 Instagram :"Sonja is a warrior Queen. @sonjad7777 fighting stage four cancer. We did infrared sauna together today. Friendship is giving eachother lymphatic drainage. #oldsouls day full of #girls" 7-21-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter LittleMonsters.com July 22 Instagram :"Bad kids Chicago #monsterstyle" 7-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"So proud @asielhardison my dancer/life soldier of 7 yrs & bestie, Check out his choreography for THE HUNGER GAMES https://instagram.com/p/5BOX3ZBxFe/" LittleMonsters.com :"What the fuck. So does this mean I have multiple personality disorder." 7-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :"Can u see my dirty fucking 3rd eye." 7-22-15 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg Out in Chiacgo 22-07-2015 Lady Gaga In Chicago (3).jpg 22-07-2015 Lady Gaga In Chicago (2).jpg July 23 Instagram :"Why can't everyone just.." 7-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 7-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter : "''The moral of today" 7-23-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"@kazface I love your avi! You have true #monsterstyle #YAAAAS #QUEEN" :"Amy sounded so much like Dinah Washington. I wish she was still alive singing jazz." 7-23-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"Proof that little monsters catapulted "YAAAAAS" to cultural stardom." LittleMonsters.com Out in Chicago 7-23-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg Leaving Spiaggia Restaurant in Chicago 7-23-15 At Spiaggia Restaurant in Chicago 001.jpg July 24 Twitter :"Flashback2009 when I 1st wore Lavender blond, every1 said I was pop's weirdo w/ my colored hair I didn't give a shit" :"@KevinGagaloo I did the makeup on those boys and put he tiaras on them! �� so cute" Cheek To Cheek Tour at Borgata Event Center : Main article: Borgata Hotel & Casino Event Center Backstage 7-24-15 Backstage concert at Borgata H&C Event Center in Atlantic City 001.jpg 7-24-15 Backstage concert at Borgata H&C Event Center in Atlantic City 002.jpg Casino 7-24-15 At Borgata H&C Event Center in Atlantic City 001.jpg July 25 Instagram Twitter Cheek To Cheek Tour at Bethel Woods Center for the Arts Backstage 7-25-15 Backstage concert at Bethel Woods Center for the Arts in New York 001.jpg July 26 Instagram Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram :"Fun times ������" 7-26-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg Twitter Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC Inside 7-26-15 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpeg 7-26-15 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpeg Leaving 7-26-15 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg Out in Central Park in NYC 7-26-15 Out in Central Park in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at her apartment in NYC 7-26-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 7-26-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|1 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|2 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg U2 Concert Innocence + Experience Tour at MSG in NYC Performance :Set list: #"Ordinary Love" 7-26-15 Performance at U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 7-26-15 U2 Concert Innocence +Experience Tour at MSG in NYC 001.jpg July 27 Instagram Twitter Shiseido commercial premiere :Main article: Shiseido Gaga premiered the commercial for the Shiseido makeup campaign today. It was filmed back in March and April of 2015. Cheek To Cheek Tour at Meadow Brook Music Festival Leaving 7-27-15 Leaving Meadow Brook Music Festival in Rochester 001.jpg July 28 Instagram Twitter :"''Casper Werner" 7-28-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"Backstage at #CheekToCheekTour were done in just a few shows!! I'm gonna miss it so much!! ��" 7-28-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"Blonday #monsterstyle on Place http://plce.xyz/meEIMN" LittleMonsters.com July 29 Instagram Twitter :"No filter just sarahtannomakeup @faspiras hair and Vivienne Westwood suit https://instagram.com/p/5ufrb4JFEf/" :"That was then and this is now." 7-29-15 Twitter 001.jpg BTWF's Youth Advisory Board message 7-29-15 BTWF's Youth Advisory Board 001.jpg 7-29-15 BTWF's Youth Advisory Board 002.jpg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Chastain Park Amphitheater Churchill Grounds Jazz Cafe 7-30-15 Performance at Churchill Grounds Jazz Bar in Atlanta 003.jpg 7-30-15 Performance at Churchill Grounds Jazz Bar in Atlanta 002.jpg 7-30-15 Performance at Churchill Grounds Jazz Bar in Atlanta 001.jpg Leaving 7-29-15 Leaving Churchill Grounds Jazz Bar in Atlanta 001.jpg July 30 Instagram Twitter :"I love this damn dress I wish it had a heart beat so I could tell it thank u for the fun I had last night ��" 7-30-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"JITROIS" 7-30-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"Just posted a photo https://instagram.com/p/5yKPrzpFGG/" July 31 Instagram Twitter :"Gaultier https://instagram.com/p/50MuC_JFOg/" :"I'm so sad that this tour is ending. I will never forget it as long as I live. And maybe longer. https://instagram.com/p/50RGWVJFN5/" Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel in Washington DC 7-31-15 Leaving Hotel in Washington DC 001.jpg 7-31-15 Leaving Hotel in Washington DC 002.jpg 7-31-15 Out in Washington 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pumps by Prada, earrings by Joan Hornig, sunglasses by Le Specs and a hat by Stephen Jones. GWU President's Medal Event 7-31-15 At GWU President's Medal Event in Washington 001.jpg 7-30-15 GWU President Medal Event 001.jpeg Cheek To Cheek Tour at Kennedy Center Concert Hall Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion